


Make The Call

by Jaiden_Stark



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Post-Civil War, Post-Civil War (Marvel), during Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_Stark/pseuds/Jaiden_Stark
Summary: Tony’s sister, Y/n Stark, tries to convince him to call Steve for help in fighting Thanos.





	Make The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my drafts for a while and took me a while to finish -tho it is a simple oneshot-. It has slight IW spoilers so you’ve been warned.

Y/n Stark walked a fair distance behind Tony and Pepper. She seemed to look distant, mind wandering. Tony and Pepper were both surprised when she had accepted to join them on their jog, seeing that she tends to decline the offer just for the reason of her brother, Tony, being there.

Ever since the Accords, they haven't been so close. Tony managed to get a deal for her -against her wishes-, to not be imprisoned in the Raft for not signing the Accords and helping Steve.

But that, that is a story for another day.

While her mind wandered back to those events, Tony and Pepper were talking about something, that y/n honestly didn't understand, but decided to listen in.

"You're are losing me," Pepper told Tony.

"You know how you are having a dream," Tony began, "And in that dream, you gotta pee?"

Y/n's brow raised in confusion at the discussion. What even?

"Yea," Pepper replied, to Y/n's amazement still going with this conversation.

"And then you're like"oh my god, there are no bathrooms, what am I going to do? Oh, someone is watching"

"Yea, okay that's my cue to leave," Y/n walked passed them, leaving them to their weird conversation.

"Y/n, where are you going? " She heard Pepper call from behind her.

"Leaving you to that conversation," She waved dismissively not looking at Pepper, "I'm not going far."

Y/n walked over to the nearest bench she could see and sat a distance away from the couple. She sighed, tilting her head back, looking up at the sky.

She sat there for a short while then heard a commotion that she had tried her best to ignore. Letting out a groan, she looked up at the direction of the noise.

A large glowing circle stood in the middle of the park -that was unmistakably a portal- in front of where Tony and Pepper stood.

Y/n instantly stood up from the bench making her way to the scene but stopped abruptly when she saw a familiar face.

Two men stood in front of her. One strange looking man wearing a cape stood directly in front of the portal, while the other familiar looking one was in front of Tony giving him a hug -which is a strange sight on its own-.

When Tony spotted his sister, he patted the other man's back indicating to his sister with a point from his head. The man turned to face Y/n.***

Y/n stood there shocked at the sight of the man. Which he returned with a small smile, "Hey, Y/n." Bruce said.

"Bruce, oh, my god," She ran to him, engulfing him in a hug as tears fell from her eyes. She pulled away from him looking at him, as if she wasn’t sure it was really Bruce, "Where the hell have you been?!"

He let out a chuckle as he looked at her, "It's good to see you too, Y/n."

She smiled at him and brought him into a hug again, "Never disappear on me again."

"As much as I don't want to ruin this sweet reunion," The man standing in front of the portal began, grabbing her attention, making her let go of Bruce, "there are much more important matters to tend to."

"And who are you?" Y/n asked the man.

"I'm Docter Stephen Strange," He introduced, "and here I'm to you ask you two for help fighting another alien invasion."

Y/n turned to Tony seeing him look her before giving her a nod.

Y/n turned to Strange, "Where do we start?"

*-*-*

Y/n was leaning against a wall next to where her brother was sitting. Strange and Wong -another person that joined in later- had just finished explaining the coming threat, about Thanos and the gems he was after.

Now she is listening in to Bruce as he tries to convince Tony to call Steve.

Y/n never knew what happened after Tony left for the Raft after Steve's team was captured. Y/n wasn't allowed around it after her release, and frankly, she won't be able to face them if she was allowed to see them. All Y/n knew was that something happened between Steve and Tony, and when she asked him about it all he told her was that Steve chose Barnes over the team.

Y/n walked between Tony and Bruce, "Tony, I think for you to call Steve."

"Y/n, it's not that easy."

"Bullshit, it is that easy Anthony." She glared at him, "I get why you don't want to call Steve after the accords and happened with Barnes But is this really the time for this? Cause there another Alien invasion coming our way, and you need to put your priorities straight. What's more important? Your pride or the faith of the universe?"

Tony looked at his sister with a slight smirk, "Is this what happens when we take you out of the field for too long?"

Y/n rolled her eyes and glared up at him, "Shut up Anthony and pick up the damn phone."

"Okay, okay," Tony gave in taking a flip phone out of his pocket about to call Steve.

He looks up from the phone and starts looking around the room like he's searching for something.

"Tony?" Y/n asked.

Tony looks past her and at Strange, causing her to look at him too, "Doc, you don't happen to be moving your hair are you?"

Strange had a stray strand of hair moving from a small breeze, that Y/n hasn't noticed till she saw him, "Not at the moment... no."

Loud noises started to come from outside, promoting everyone to turn to the front door. Tony walked to the door opening it as people run past him in panic.

He turned back inside looking at Y/n.

It has begun.


End file.
